Una cita con los hermanos Strauss
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Lisanna es muy cercana a Natsu, demasiado en opinión de Mirajane ¿Debería Natsu temer? Por descontado [COMPLETO- Este fic participa en el reto Citas Random Con Natsu del forum el Gran Gremio de Fiore].


_**Pues Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es todo obra de Hiro Mashima y yo lo odio porque esta semana no hay cap del manga.**_

_**Este fic, creo xD, participa en el Reto de Marzo Abril Citas Random con Natsu del forum El Gran Gremio de Fiore.**_

_**No me acaba de convencer el OS, pero en fin, menos es nada.**_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel era un niño extraño. Comía fuego, había incubado un huevo (del que había saldo un gato azul), se peleaba con todos los niños, era amigo de éstos y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que un dragón (Igneel, el dragón de fuego más poderoso de todos) era su padre. Sí, a Lissana le parecía un niño sumamente extraño.

Pero le gustaba ese niño extraño. Ella no acababa de entenderlo, se sentía bien, a gusto con él. La hacía reír, le gustaba que siempre estuviera sonriendo, la hacía sentir bien, cada vez que esos traviesos ojos verdes la miraban sentía algo cálido extendiéndose por todo su ser. Ella no entendía exactamente qué era ese sentimiento, la agobiaba a la vez que la maravillaba. Y un día ya no pudo guardárselo más y tuvo que ponerlo en palabras, qué suerte para ella que su hermana Mirajane sí entendió qué le estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Natsu- kun a cenar, Lissana?

Qué desgracia para Natsu que Mirajane entendiera.

**§¤§**

Natsu nunca había sido, ni seria, un niño muy avispado. No, él no pillaba las indirectas, ni entendía las frases con dobles sentido, no dominaba el arte del disimulo, y su sentido de la supervivencia brillaba por su ausencia.

En palabras simples y llanas: Natsu era un tonto, un gran, rematado, y soberanísimo tonto.

Y como el tonto más grande de Fiore había aceptado ir a cenar a casa de la recién nombrada maga de Clase-S Mirajane Strauss, conocida como la Demonio. Era la maga más joven que había conseguido pasar el examen, y también la primera maga mujer en conseguirlo. Además, no la llamaban la Demonio por nada.

Pero Natsu era el mayor tonto de todo Fiore, y por eso cuando Lissana Strauss, si primera y única amiga, lo invitó a cenar él aceptó la invitación encantado. Quién iba a pensar que el cuchillo que Mirajane tiró a la pared y lo pasó casi rozando había sido lanzado a propósito. Todos los del gremio menos él.

Pero claro, Natsu era el tonto más grande de Fiore y sentido común no es que tuviera mucho.

**§¤§**

Elfman Strauss quería ser un hombre. Pero no un hombre cualquiera no, él quería ser el hombre de su familia. Por eso entrenaba tanto y cogía tantas misiones, un hombre protegía a su familia.

— Elfnii-chan, Mira-nee, os presento a Natsu Dragneel, mi amigo.

Él ya conocía a ese niño del gremio, la verdad es que no le caía ni bien ni mal. Le resultaba extraño, siempre buscando pelear, siempre corriendo y divirtiéndose, con ese gato azul persiguiéndolo a todas partes. Era divertido.

Pero a Mirajane no parecía acabar de hacerle gracia ese renacuajo. Él podía sentirlo, podía verlo, una aura demoniaca y aterradora rodeaba a su hermana que iba dirigida al pobre niño. En cambio, su hermana Lissana parecía feliz, cómoda con la situación, como si las cosas debieran ser así.

Elfman no entendía muy bien qué debía hacer, pero algo dentro de él, una voz débil y lejana le habló y le susurró que los hombres tomaban las riendas. Y eso hizo.

— Bueno, Natsu… —habló aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Eres un hombre?

**§¤§**

Mirajane se había ganado el apodo de Demonio a pulso. No sólo por su magia, sino porque de verdad podía convertirse en uno cuando la situación lo requería. Y sinceramente, en ese momento la situación lo requería. Natsu Dragneel debía saber quién regentaba el infierno, y esa era ella.

Cuando el chico llegó al gremio no le prestó la más mínima atención. Era ruidoso, con pocos modales y muy inexperto para que ella pudiera considerarlo un rival. Además, que el chico parecía tener ojos sólo para Erza, Laxus y Gray cuando se trataba de pelear.

Le daba igual, ella también tenía a sus rivales, gente del gremio que quería derrotar sí o sí. Así que no iba a juzgarlo por eso. Pero en el mismo momento en el que el niño empezó a juntarse con Lissana. Así que sí, iba a juzgarlo, iba a comprobar si ese niño era digno para ser amigo de su adorada hermana pequeña.

Por eso le había invitado a cenar, iba a juzgarlo en su terreno, bajo sus reglas e iba a comprobar si valía la pena. Y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera ese niño iba a inclinar la balanza a su favor.

— ¿De verdad peleaste contra Laxus en los exámenes? —Exclamó el pelirosado con admiración—. ¡Qué guay eres!

Lástima que el mayor defecto de la demonio fuera la vanidad. Sin poderse resistir cayó presa de la admiración que Natsu acababa de profesarle y a pesar de su reticencia acabó olvidando porqué lo había invitado a cenar.

Quién le iba a decir a Natsu que su estupidez iba a salvarlo de un banquete en el infierno.

**§¤§**

— ¡Hasta mañana Natsu!

— ¡Hasta mañana Lissana!

Lissana despidió a Natsu desde la puerta agitando muy fuerte su brazo. Cuando lo vio desaparecer al girar la calle cerró la puerta con cuidado y echó el cerrojo.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Lissana? —Preguntó Elfman que estaba acabando de recoger la mesa.

— Sí —contestó con una brillante sonrisa—. Me encanta tener citas con Natsu, es muy divertido. Y si estáis vosotros, aún lo son más.

Mirajane se asomó rápida por la puerta de la cocina y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana sin poder acabar de creerse lo que había dicho. Al parecer tendría que tener una profunda y sincera charla con Natsu Dragneel la próxima vez que se vieran. Y esta vez no habría ningún truco que pudiera salvarlo.


End file.
